


Bottle of Wine

by snapealina



Series: Drabble Night Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny bit of domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written during drabble night in the lupin_snape chat in September 2010
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling.

Remus Lupin couldn't stop smiling He was in bed, watching the other man sleep by his side.   
  
The once so black-haired man now had grey stripes by his temples, something Remus had had for ages.  
  
Remus stretched out his hand and let his fingers run through the greying hair. Severus hated the stripes, but Remus loved them.   
  
“They just make you look more distinguished,” Remus often told him. Severus merely raised his eyebrow at this and wondered if he could have made a more clichéd statement.  
  
“Well, I _could_ say that you are like a bottle of wine. Only gets better with age,” Remus tried, “but you will probably just laugh at me.”  
  
“Do we have wine?”


End file.
